


Clavelito

by elefseus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, no están saliendo todavía pero hay Sentimientos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elefseus/pseuds/elefseus
Summary: Ibara agradece no tener alergias.





	Clavelito

**Author's Note:**

> Mis disculpas por el posible ooc de Ibara porque todavía no me he acostumbrado a escribirlo y es.......difícil.

Anzu parece más que concentrada en su trabajo, trenzando con habilidad y rapidez las flores en un perfecto círculo, un ceño fruncido presente en su rostro como si el cambio en su expresión fuese a influenciar en el desenlace de su tarea. Ibara sabe que la castaña es buena usando las manos y está bastante seguro de que ella también es más que consciente de sus habilidades, sin embargo admira que hasta una tarea que pudiese resultarle sencilla (o quizás no, él no está del todo seguro de como de fácil o difícil es ese tipo de manualidad, no ha tenido nunca tiempo de pararse a jugar con flores) reciba toda su atención, sin duda eso debe ser parte del secreto de su éxito.

Pero el esfuerzo da sus frutos y pronto, o quizás no tanto, tiene una preciosa corona con flores blancas y algunas amarillas entre sus manos y la muestra con lo que debe ser orgullo, pero no llega a preguntar ninguna opinión al respecto de su obra.

-Ah, es una obra de arte~ -Ibara nunca ha necesitado que nadie se la pida para dar su opinión, no va a ser hoy el día en el que pase- No podía esperar menos de ti, Anzu-san.

La muchacha se ríe, algo avergonzada quizás por su piropo y quizás al borde de la incomodidad, pero últimamente se está controlando cuando lo único que quiere es volver a deshacerse en elogios hacia ella, como no solo es hábil con las manos y quiere exponer su corona en un museo si no lo guapa que está bajo esta luz, lo elegantes que son sus movimientos, lo bonita que es su voz, la ilusión que le haría poder llevar un traje hecho por ella en algún momento...Ese tren de pensamiento es cortado (lo que probablemente sea lo mejor) cuando las flores pasan de estar entre las manos de Anzu a estar sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo mientras la sonrisa de esta se vuelve casi cariñosa, algo que antes solo veía dirigida a Trickstar ahora dedicado a él e Ibara se siente sonrojar o al menos un poco más caliente bajo sus flores.

-Toma, puedes quedártela -La productora vuelve a poner las manos en su cabeza, arreglando con cuidado el adorno hasta que por fin queda satisfecha e Ibara se pregunta por unos segundos si esto sería que produjese su unit, que le arreglase antes de salir a escena- Es un regalo.

-Ah~ Así es Anzu-san, tan amable incluso con alguien como y- 

Anzu que siempre es educada y tan dulce, frunce el ceño e interrumpe cualquier cosa más que pudiese salir de su boca con un pellizco en su mejilla que quizás para ella sea muy fuerte pero que tampoco es para tanto; igualmente, el pelirrojo cree que es una reacción exagerada, no es el primer discurso de ese tipo que da delante de ella, pero no se encuentra en condiciones de poner voz a sus quejas y solo puede mirarla en silencio y contentarse con notar como su mejilla se enrojece en el lugar donde está tirando.

-No digas cosas así -No es una amenaza pero suena como una, así que Ibara asiente y deja que la sonrisa vuelva al rostro de Anzu (una que parece cansada y aliviada a partes iguales) y se permite disfrutar un poco de cuando esta deja de pellizcarle para acariciar la mejilla afectada.- Vamos, todavía hay tiempo, podemos ir a tomar un té.

Y aunque se gana miradas curiosas y algún que otro cuchicheo en el camino, Ibara ni intenta quitarse la corona hasta que no es Anzu quien se lo pide.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi excusa para este fic es que llevo dos semanas sin dormir bien por culpa de quien no debe ser nombrado.
> 
> Creo que sería difícil que encontrasen claveles, por lo que obviamente las flores del fic no lo son pero idk el hanakotoba también se puede usar para algo que no sea el hanahaki


End file.
